A New Chapter
by L Moonshade
Summary: Kate tries to find a place in her new world and learns where Methos disappears to. Sequel to From Angels to Demons. MethosxOC Updated to fix some errors that were annoying me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, anything you recognize I don't own and I'm not making any money off it.

AN: Thanks to Raynbowz and Pam for beta and story help. I'm very grateful for such patient friends!

* * *

Home at last; after a long plane ride and a stop at the store, I was more than ready to stop for a while. "Thanks for the ride," I told Joe as he helped me bring in the last of my bags. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Nice digs."

I nodded, glancing around as I headed for the kitchen to put groceries away. "Well, what do you expect; it's Methos'. He's letting me stay here until I can get my own place."

"That don't surprise me." Joe grabbed a bottle of soda and opened it. "Where is he, anyhow?"

"He thinks he's going to be in Hawaii."

He nodded. "Someplace warm, go fig," he chuckled. "So, you never did tell me why you're back here without him. Something wrong between the two of you?"

"No," I said, putting groceries away. "Like I told him, I hadn't even been out of school for a year when I got married and then we had Andi..."

Joe nodded, understanding. "And you want the chance to be on your own, for a while."

"Yeah. Honestly, Joe, it's not something I've always been certain I could do."

"Well, you know I'll do what I can to help. Which reminds me..." he dug something out of his wallet and handed it to me; a note with a name and phone number.

"What's this?"

"One of our regulars works at an animal shelter. He's been complaining that the people there now would rather work at the front desk and not with the animals. That's the shelter address and his name. He promised me that he won't do anything until he talks to you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Joe, I really appreciate it. That's one of the reasons both Methos and I wanted me in Paris. I've got some good friends, here."

"Yeah. You didn't travel for too long. What, two, three months, is all?"

I sighed. "It was getting to be too difficult. Being that close to him, I mean, and not ready to move on. That's part of the reason behind this. I need to get away from him for a while, clear my head."

Joe frowned. "He's not pushing..."

"No," I said quickly, reassuring him. "No, not at all. But my feelings about him have always been strong, even when he was just a character on a TV show. I have to figure out what they are and what I want to do about them, but I can't think straight around him."

"Yeah, lust will do that," he said dryly. "So, how are you doing with everything else?"

"Yeah, not too bad, really. I don't feel like I'm dying when I think about my family and I've moved past Ahriman."

"I'll take you to Richie's grave, if you want to see it," he said gently.

"I'd like that." I had become closer to Richie than I ever thought I would and mourned him as much as I'd mourned my family. "Anyway, Methos has been a big help. I think I may have given up long ago if not for him."

"He's a good guy." Then, grinning, "All right. What did he think of Niagara Falls?"

I laughed and dug out the pictures I'd brought with me. "He loved it. Take a look for yourself," I said, handing him a photo of Methos looking out over the water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback: Niagara Falls**

Methos stood, mesmerized by the Falls. The power was immense, the water rushing past and down with such force that the ground, the very air reverberated with it, and he could feel it in every fiber of his being. He couldn't imagine how much water tumbled over the edge or how long it had taken to carve the huge basin, but he didn't really want to. It had been centuries since he'd felt so young or small and it was a welcome feeling.

As for Kate, while normally the Falls never failed to leave her in awe, her attention wasn't on the water this time. It was a joy to see Methos like this, she thought, viewing something he'd never seen before.

After a long time he turned to her, hiding a smile. "What?"

"You look younger than I think I've ever seen you."

His smile widened. "I feel it. This place is... It's amazing."

Kate grinned. "Come on, there's more."

More was the caves behind the Falls. Footing was a bit treacherous, since the stone was slick with spray, but it was worth it, Methos thought. Even though the view wasn't nearly as impressive as it was up top, the massive amount of water was more immediate, and they stayed down there for quite a while before going back up to the tourist shop for lunch. They managed to find a table by the window, much to Methos' delight, and he spent the time looking out at the water.

Kate spent it watching him. It still hit her with such force, that this was no actor but the world's oldest Immortal, a man who was, until a month earlier, nothing more than a character on a TV show. Now, though, he'd become a real person and one of the dearest friends she'd ever had.

Now, he was a man she was falling in love with.

It wasn't a surprise, she thought. Methos had been her favorite character when she'd arrived on his world and the more she got to know him, the more depth she found, how could she avoid it? But that led to an overwhelming sense of guilt. She had left a family behind, a 16-year-old daughter and a husband of 18 years, a man she still loved deeply. A month was too soon, far too soon, even though she'd come to accept the fact that she would never get home, never see them again.

But, time could run out at any moment, even for an Immortal, a lesson that had just been hammered home in a cruel way with Richie's death. She didn't want to do anything before she was ready, but how long would that be? Could she afford to wait?

Methos finally noticed he was being watched but made no indication he knew, instead studying Kate out of the corner of his eye. When he'd made arrangements to come here, he'd reserved a two-room suite for a week, but that was all that was written in stone. Besides the fact that this place belonged to Kate and she knew better than he what to do here, he'd learned his lesson from his near-disastrous start with Alexa. Things didn't need to be perfect; it was enough to be together.

Then he saw the tears welling in her eyes and felt his heart breaking. He wanted her badly, loved her deeply, and it hurt that there was little he could do to help, given the fact that he had to keep his distance. She wasn't ready to move on yet and he had no intentions of pushing her. He loved her too much to do that to her.

He could, however, keep her from brooding too much, start to draw her out and get her involved in life, again. "Penny for 'em."

"I'm afraid they're not even worth that much."

"That's all right," Methos chuckled. "Neither is a penny."

Kate smiled. "True. Where to, now?"

"Maid of the Mist?" he said, letting the deflection slide. He may not let her brood, but he wouldn't force her to talk about what she didn't want to.

"That's not much like self-preservation."

"Sometimes, it has to be about living and this... It's nice to feel like a child. I'm not sure I ever have."

"How can I say no to that?" Kate asked, digging a tablet out of her pillbox.

Methos frowned as he watched her. He'd never made a big deal of it, but he paid close attention to what she took and that was a medication he hadn't seen, before. "Okay?"

"Dramamine, that's all. I remember my only ride far too well."

"We don't have to..."

"You haven't known me long, but do I really strike you as the type to go along with something I don't want to?"

He cocked his head and studied her intently for a moment. It was a good day, he thought, the pain and Depression set aside for the time being. "Not today, no," he grinned.

She wrinkled her nose, annoyed that he could see through her so easily, but not surprised; he'd had a lot of practice reading people, after all. "All right, then," she told him smugly.

The boat ride, so close to the base of the Falls, was far rougher than either she or her stomach liked, even with the Dramamine. It was worth it, though, for another glimpse of an awe-stricken Methos. It wasn't every day that a 5000-year-old man saw something new, after all, and this had become one of the compensations for having been ripped from her family and home.

Back on solid land, Methos made her sit while he got a ginger ale to settle her stomach. When she was no longer queasy they wandered, stopping in at the shops and tourist traps that caught their attention before having dinner and heading back to the hotel.

"Good day?" he asked as they dropped their bags in the doorway.

"Very."

"Good. Where are we going, tomorrow?"

"Marineland."

"That's the amusement park?"

"Well, it's an aquarium too, but they have the best roller coaster I've ever ridden."

He frowned. "It doesn't go upside down, does it?"

"Of course it does, those are the only ones worth riding. You can wait for me, if you want."

"Hmm. I think I like that idea."

Kate laughed. "Coward."

"There's a difference between cowardice and self-preservation."

"What was that you said earlier about living? Coward," Kate teased, heading for her room. "I'm for a shower and bed. Good night, Methos."

"Not quite yet. Come back out after your shower; I have something for you."

"Dare I ask?"

He pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she assured him. "I'll be out in a bit."

In the shower, Kate leaned her head against the wall and tried not to cry. She was struggling not to let the situation overwhelm her, something that was difficult even with Methos' help. The fact that she hadn't been able to save Mike or Richie made it worse, taking from her even the semblance of a reason for having been brought here.

When she finally got out to the sitting room, Methos was on the sofa and the lights were turned down low. "Cozy," she said, sitting next to him.

"Relaxing. Close your eyes."

She rested her head against the back of the sofa and did as she was told. Only then did Methos open the marble jar he'd brought along and hold it under her nose, wondering if she would know what it was.

She took a shallow breath then a deeper one, a smile spreading over her face. "Is that olibanum? It's wonderful."

"I thought you might like it. Do you know what it was used for?"

A smile played at the corner of her lips. "Besides marriage rituals?"

"Besides that," Methos chuckled. Then, sobering, "It helps minimize scarring."

Her smile dropped and she stiffened, but Methos just set the jar down before reaching over to take off the wide bracelet she wore. His fingers ghosted over the marks, no longer wounds and not yet scars, where she had cut across her wrist, instead of along the vein. That, as much as the hesitation marks, had convinced him that she hadn't been entirely serious about it. She was smart and determined enough that if she'd meant it, she would have done it right.

She had made a lot of progress, thanks to the counseling she'd gotten in the hospital and his support, but Methos knew she didn't want to think about it. It was physical evidence of something she wanted very much to forget; she was ashamed of not just the fact that she let Ahriman push her into it, but that she gave him the chance. That was why Methos had brought the olibanum. Working it into the scars would help her both accept her weakness and acknowledge her strength.

Kate wasn't as certain as he was that it would work, but she would do it for him. He'd been so good to her that she didn't want to let him down and she certainly didn't want him to see that she wasn't the strong woman he thought she was.

There was a long moment of silence. "I can't do this for you," he finally told her gently. He would—and gods knew he'd thought about it—but he knew her well enough to know that if he started, she wouldn't finish it for herself.

She nodded, opened her eyes and dipped her fingers into the ointment. She glanced at him and he offered her an encouraging smile, what she needed to urge her on, and she started rubbing it into her skin.

Methos expected her to cry. She didn't, though her eyes did tear up, and her cheeks were wet by the time she finished. Once she was done she leaned towards him, looking for comfort, and he gave it, putting his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Methos. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"Be well. That's all the thanks I need."

She was comfortable there and, since he made no move to let her go, she made no move to leave. She fell asleep and Methos put her to bed, covering her and tucking her in, shushing her when she started to wake. He stood at her bedside for a moment, watching over her as she fell back asleep. He ached to join her, even if only to hold her, but he wouldn't without an invitation. He reached down to brush a lock of her hair out of her face and she settled down with a little smile and a sigh. Methos shut off the light and went back to his bedroom, knowing it would be a long time before he fell asleep, himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night, I saw the last of my guests out of the new apartment. I turned from saying goodbye to find Joe shaking his head. "What?"

"I can see why you don't spend a lot of social time with them," he said, handing me a soda as I sat back down.

Except for Joe, the other guests had been co-workers, people I'd been seeing less and less of outside the shelter. "It's hard to talk to them, sometimes. They have no concept of how big the world really is."

"Don't think they'd believe in Immortals?"

Or _Shopi_, but I wasn't about to tell Joe about them. "Oh, hell no, but I'm not even talking about that. I mean that they won't see things from any perspective other than their own. They just seem unable to accept the fact that other viewpoints can be valid without contradicting theirs."

"Yeah, well. Their loss." He fell silent for a moment then just asked. "I still haven't been able to find any sign of MacLeod."

"You won't. And no, I have no idea where he is."

"Yeah, I know. When'd he get back on the show?"

"A year after Richie was killed, but that may change. He's got to have a lot of anger to work through that he didn't on the show."

"You think he's going to be angry with you."

"Joe, I think he's going to hate me."

Knowing Joe he wanted to reassure me, but he did me the favor of not patronizing. There was a good chance I was right, after all, and we both knew it. "What about you?" he asked as casually as he could manage.

"Smooth, Joe, real smooth," I chuckled. Then, sobering, "No, I don't hate myself. When it happened, I wasn't as all right with coming here as I'd led everyone—myself included—to believe. I did the best I could under the circumstance."

"Good. You can't change what you did, or didn't, do. No sense feeling guilty."

"Yep, you're absolutely right. So, how's that working for you?"

He smiled wryly. "Not always so well."

"Yeah, I hear that."

"While we're on the subject, I got that letter you sent in the safe at the bar and Mike's got instructions to give it to Mac if I'm not there to do it, myself."

"Good. If I'm here I'll talk to him, but if not, at least he'll get the information."

"Yeah, I... Christ," he bit out, jumping at the sound of a knock at the door. "Who the hell is that?"

I frowned and got up. "No idea. I'm not expecting anyone else." I looked through the peephole, shocked to see who it was. Shocked, but pleased, and I quickly opened the door. "Alban," I laughed, giving the huge man a hug.

"I hope you don't mind, but it's only eleven. Still early for you."

"I don't mind at all. What are you doing here?"

"Parker was best man for a friend of his and I was his date. He told me to say hello and thank you. If you hadn't gotten yourself in trouble, we never would have met."

I laughed and dragged Alban in. "Glad to be of service. Things are going well between you, then?"

Alban smiled broadly. "Very."

"Wonderful. This is a good friend, Joe Dawson. Joe, Alban Carver."

"It's nice to meet you," Alban said, taking the hand Joe offered. Joe's hands weren't small, but Alban's was huge and his hand swallowed Joe's. "Adam's mentioned you more than once."

Joe glanced at me. "You know Adam?"

"He's a close friend of my family's. That's how Sher and I met, when he brought her for a visit," Alban said, sitting on the love seat.

Joe frowned. "Sher?"

"I was adopted into the family; they gave me a name in their language." I sat next to Alban and he put an arm around my shoulders; the _Shopi_ were big on physical contact. I could tell by the look on his face that Joe didn't understand and couldn't help but laugh. "Don't look at me like that, Joe. I am very much not Alban's type."

"In any case, I'm taken. Are you free for lunch with Parker and I, tomorrow? He'd like to see you again."

"Sure. Yes, Joe?"

Joe shook his head. "I don't suppose you play football? You're a big boy."

Alban laughed and we shared a look. "No, I don't. I work in law enforcement, actually. I'm about to make Detective."

I grinned. "That's great. Let me know how it works out."

"I'll have Silvana write you. Oh, which reminds me, she wanted me to give you this." He handed me a manila envelope. Inside was a drawing of two cats, a pale lioness and a snow leopard cub. "She thought that's what you'd look like."

I chuckled. "She's a good artist. I'm glad I haven't sent her my latest letter; I can add a thank you." I showed Joe the drawing. "Silvana was one of the kids there. She took to me pretty quickly."

"You as a lion. Now there's a scary thought," Joe chuckled. "Is that the girl from that picture you showed me?"

I nodded. "Yep. That's her."

"She's a cutie, all right." He turned to Alban. "You don't look much like her."

Alban shrugged. "It's an extended family with distant cousins and such."

"So, why'd Adam take you there, anyhow?"

"They have an isolated ranch. He thought the break from the real world would give me more of a chance to deal with things." There was another reason, but I wasn't about to tell Joe; I wasn't in the habit of giving away other people's secrets, after all. Methos had taken me to the _Shopi_ because he thought I'd love them as much as he did. He was, of course, right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback: _Shopi_ compound**

Kate, Methos knew, didn't understand why they were hopping from flight to flight, but that was how he got to the _Shopi_; he kept traveling until someone was there to pick him up. When they'd left Paris after Richie's death, he hadn't planned on bringing Kate to the people he considered his children, but the more he'd thought about it, the better the idea sounded. She would love them as much as he did, he was sure, and he hoped that being there would help her as much as it had always helped him. And there was no doubt that it was safe to tell her their secret; Kate would protect it as carefully as he did.

They were in Denver when Methos saw one of the _Shopi_ waiting for them. "Here we are," he told Kate, taking her hand and leading her across the stream of people coming off the plane.

Kate could understand how he'd noticed the other man; he was taller than Methos and more broadly built, with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail and pale blue eyes crinkled with delight.

"Hetatos," he greeted warmly, his voice deep and colored by an accent Kate had never heard. "It's good to see you, again."

"Alban. You've grown, has it really been that long? Oh, it's okay," Methos assured the other man when he hesitated. "Kate knows."

"Thirty years. Sulfai is Ash, now."

Methos' face lit up. "That's wonderful. Kate, this is Alban. The last time I saw him, he barely came up to my waist. Alban, Kate."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kate said, taking the hand he offered and watching it swallow hers.

"Does Sulfai have a mate, then?" Methos asked as they made their way to luggage return.

"And grandchildren."

"You?"

"I'm thinking no," Kate said. "I'm thinking she's not his type."

Alban raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize I was that obvious."

"You're not. I'm just that good."

Methos rolled his eyes. "Great, just what we need. Another boost to her ego."

"You're one to talk."

Methos sniffed. "I do not have an ego."

Alban laughed. "Sorry, Hetatos, but you're too much like us _Fe_ for anyone to believe that."

"Damn," Methos pouted. Truthfully, though, he was pleased by the banter. Kate was enjoying it—and taking part—and that was what he'd hoped for.

Once they got their bags, Alban led them to the car. "Go ahead and get in," he told them. "I'll get these into the trunk."

"You should take the back so you can sleep on the way," Methos told Kate. "I'm willing to bet you won't want to go to bed right away."

"I don't sleep well on bench seats." So, of course, she thought, the front was a bench seat, as well. "That's all right, if things are as relaxed as you say, I'll be able to get plenty of rest."

Methos paused, unsure, then decided the offer couldn't hurt. "Would it be better if you had me to lean against?"

Kate hesitated, but the truth was cuddling with Methos was a lovely thought. "I think so. Sure you don't mind?"

"No. I should get some rest, myself."

"Alright. Thanks," she said as they got into the back. "So, what does that mean? Hetatos?"

Methos smiled wryly. "It basically translates into 'eldest lord.' They claim it's a sign of respect, but I'm not entirely sure it's not a jab at my age."

"I still can't believe they all know who you are."

He shrugged. "They protect their own and they consider me one of them." He stretched his arm on the back of the seat. "Get comfortable."

Kate did as Alban got in and started the car. After a moment she was leaning against Methos, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her.

"Settled?" he asked.

"Mmhm."

"Good."

She closed her eyes and let herself relax. Methos and Alban chatted but Kate paid little attention, just letting their voices flow around her and lull her to sleep.

When she woke she did so a little at a time, drawn out of sleep by the car's slowing. Methos still held her and she was comfortable enough that she decided not to move until she was completely awake.

"Are you sure about this, Hetatos?" Alban was asking.

"I'm positive, _Fri_. I wouldn't bring her if I thought it would cause problems."

"Just because she can accept you _para'ad_ doesn't mean she'll be able to accept us."

"She'll want to. She loves you _Fe_ as much as I do." Methos chuckled. "She's more than a little like you, after all."

Alban scoffed. "You're the most _Fe_ human I've ever met."

"I won't argue the point."

Human? Kate wondered. If they weren't human, then what were they?

The car pulled to a stop and Alban shut it off. "I'll get your things."

Once he was out of the car, Methos leaned close to Kate. "You can quit pretending to be asleep," he murmured.

Kate opened her eyes, smiling wryly. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only because I know you. Come on."

Kate slid out of the car, looking around, not surprised to see no one there. Methos had warned her that they preferred to go unclothed and, as such, tended to stay away from the front of the compound, where visitors were more likely to be.

"You're in luck," Alban told her. "There's an _abytmow_, a family meeting, tomorrow night. We..."

He was interrupted by a small form racing into view. "Alban! You're home!" the girl squealed. Then she saw Kate and stopped dead, ducking behind Alban's legs to hide and peer around at the stranger.

Kate was just as shocked by the girl. She walked on two legs, but her general shape was the only thing human about her. A snow leopard, Kate thought numbly, with black-spotted silver fur, a long, thick tail and blue-gray eyes. The cub spared a glance and smile for Methos—Kate would find out later that all the _Fe_ knew him on sight—but Kate was an unknown quantity and, therefore, more worthy of scrutiny.

After her shock wore off, Kate crouched. "Do you want to know a secret?" she asked, voice trembling just a bit.

The girl studied her for a moment then nodded. Kate crooked a finger and the girl hesitated again before creeping forward.

"I know all the best places," Kate whispered, reaching out to scratch her chin. The girl closed her eyes in pleasure and leaned into Kate's hand, purring. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

She opened her eyes and giggled. "That's not a secret."

Kate laughed. "No, it isn't. You are a cat, after all." She glanced up at Alban. "_Fe_, right? And _Shopi_ is the word for shape shifters?"

He nodded. "You're a quick study."

The cub tugged at Kate's sleeve to get her attention. "Do you want to see me change?"

"I would, very much." She watched in awe as the girl's form shifted and changed until what stood before her was indistinguishable from a true snow leopard. "That was wonderful. Thank you."

The cub carefully climbed up to Kate's shoulders, where she promptly lay down and dozed off, her tail wrapped loosely around Kate's neck.

"Someone help me up?"

"You've been adopted," Alban chuckled, lifting Kate to her feet.

"So it would seem. Thank you." She studied the man for a moment. "White tiger?"

He smiled broadly. "Yes. I'll take your things in."

"Thank you," Methos told him. "All right?" he asked Kate.

"Very. Methos, I can't thank you enough."

He smiled. "The look on your face was thanks enough. I knew you'd love being here, being able to interact with the _Fe_ on this level."

Kate smiled. "But that doesn't mean half as much as your trust. It's obvious how much you love them and the fact that you trust me enough to bring me here... I can't tell you what it means to me."

"Now you know how much your acceptance and trust mean to me. Come on, I'll show you where our things'll be kept. I assume you'll want to sleep with the pride?"

She shook her head as she followed him into the lodge. "As if you had any doubt. You know me far too well for that."

Methos laughed, his smile widening when he saw a small, black form. "Zi'al," he said warmly.

The cat shifted, becoming a human woman. She was small, even a bit shorter than Kate, with bright green eyes and skin nearly as dark as the black hair she wore in thin braids. "You remember," she said, giving Methos a hug.

"How could I forget my little cub? Zi'al, this is Kate. Kate, the Ash of the pride, Sulfai."

"Sulfai is your Face name?"

She smiled. "How did you know?"

"T. S. Eliot, 'The Naming of Cats.' Well, that and Tad Williams."

"Tailchaser's Song," Sulfai chuckled. "They're both right. That one will be getting her Face Name, her _hy ran_, next month," she said, reaching out to scratch the cub behind the ear. "Welcome, Kate. We have accepted you for Hetatos' sake, but I think that we will come to love you for yours. Come, I'm sure you have many questions."

It took a while, but after a couple of hours of conversation and a cup of tea with Methos, Kate finally felt like she could sleep. Methos brought her to the sleep room and she found that Alban was waiting, having made a place for both her and the snow leopard cub. She made herself comfortable and quickly fell asleep, the sound of purring surrounding her.

She slept better that night than she had in a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I set the beers down then dropped into the chair. "Good evening, Mr. Dawson. These are on me."

Joe smiled, amused. "Big spender," he joked. He didn't expect me to pay any more than he did Methos or Duncan. "What's the occasion?"

"I got a raise. Jacques told me that the position is normally filled by two part-time employees and asked if I wanted help. When I told him I really didn't, he gave me a raise. It's still cheaper than two people and he's quite pleased with my work."

"Hey, that's great! I guess you're enjoying the job, then."

I grinned. "I love it. As promised, I don't have to deal with the customers much. On occasion they'll ask me what a certain animal's like, since I work so closely with them, but that's the extent of it."

"I'm surprised you haven't adopted one, yet."

"So am I, to tell you the truth. I just haven't found one who would fit in my life, though, and I'm not going to push it."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing so well. By the way, here's that book you loaned me. It's not exactly my cup of tea."

I took back the book and tucked it into a coat pocket. "I know. Thanks for reading it, anyway."

"You going to tell me why?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, depends on if the occasion calls for it. If I do, though, you'll understand. Both why I had you read it and why I didn't explain sooner."

He shook his head. "You are too much like the Old Man, you know that? Only for you, Lady. Only for you."

"I know."

"When're you talking to Methos next?"

"He's calling tonight."

Joe eyed me carefully. "You gonna ask him to come back?"

"If I can work up the nerve."

"Just tell him you miss him. It'll come easy after that."

"It hasn't, so far. I know you talk to him, too..."

But Joe was shaking his head. "Nope. Sorry, Kate, but I'm not having any part of that. If it's important enough to know, it's important enough to talk to him about it. Besides, I'll be no good to either of you if I start blabbing."

"I was just going to ask... Yeah, I know. You're right. So, where'd you find tonight's band?"

He smiled, appreciating the change of topic. "It's a funny story, actually..."

Joe had hand picked the band, which, as always, meant they were pretty good, and I enjoyed the music. Joe sat with me when he could but I didn't lack for company; two Watchers, regulars at the bar, came in and joined me for a while. Most of my friends now were Watchers and Joe kept joking about recruiting me, though we both knew it would never happen. Even if the Tribunal would look the other way when it came to my relationship with Methos, I'd never be able to stick to the non-interference clause in the Oath where he was concerned.

At the end of the night, I helped clean up then Joe drove me home. "Coming up?" I asked when he pulled into the lot.

"Not with Methos calling. Tell him how you feel, already, won't you?"

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're a great friend, Joe. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Ask him to come back, damn it!"

"Quit sounding like a broken record, damn it," I shot back, getting out of the car.

"I will once you finally take my advice. Night, Lady."

"Good night, Joe."

I got inside just as the phone started ringing and I snatched it up before I'd taken off my coat. "Hey."

"Hey. How was your day? Pretty good, from the tone in your voice."

"It was, really. I got a raise in return for not making them hire someone else. I should have the down payment for a car in another month, now, instead of two or three."

"That's great," he said sincerely. "At Joe's celebrating, huh? Your co-workers take you out?"

I scoffed. "Not so much. I really haven't spent any time with them since the housewarming. You know me, you know how I like to play devil's advocate..."

"It's one of the things I love about you. It makes for interesting conversation."

"Well, they don't want interesting. I can't disagree without them taking offense and I got tired of it. So, I hang out at Joe's and talk to the Watchers that come in. I've actually had a couple of nice talks with Amy Zoll."

"The head of my Chronicles? You didn't tell her anything, did you?"

"Of course I did."

"Kate, how could you?" he asked, sounding truly horrified. He'd told me things I knew he didn't want anyone else to know, even if he hadn't said in so many words.

I almost felt bad about teasing him like that. "Well, it wasn't the truth. Christ, Methos, what do you take me for?"

It took him a minute to respond. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe," I said, feigning an innocence I knew he didn't believe.

"Oh, you are a trouble maker," he chuckled.

"Would you have it any other way?"

"Not on your life."

"So, how's your day been?"

"Hmm, well, I'm grilling steaks..."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Joe tells me you haven't turned in your latest Watcher."

Methos heaved a sigh. "No, the Tribunal decided to play dirty. They assigned Garrett."

"Garrett Crow?" That was an amusing development.

"Yes."

"Your friend, Garrett Crow?"

"Yes, damn it," he growled. "You're not going to let me live this one down, are you?"

"Hardly," I laughed.

We talked for a couple of hours, as we normally did, but it wasn't until we were just about to say our good byes that I finally managed to say it. "Methos?"

"Hmm?"

"Come home?"

There was a long moment of quiet. "I'll call you back in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't," I said, but he'd already hung up. It was an agonizing wait as I wondered what he was doing, even though it was only five minutes before he called back.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" he asked without preliminaries.

"Yes, why?"

"I want you to know when I'm flying in."

My heart leaped as I wrote down the information. I did a quick calculation, pleased to find that was my day off. "I can be there to pick you up."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Was there really any doubt?"

"No," he said fondly. "You left my apartment in good shape, right?"

"Yes, I left your apartment in good shape," I snarked back. "The super didn't tell you?"

"Why would he do that?" he asked innocently.

I scoffed. "Tell me you don't own the building."

"You are a brat," he chuckled. "I should go, I'm going to have a lot to do before I leave. Oh, I was going to call Joe later, are we surprising him with this?"

"No, because he's been needling me about it almost non stop for the past couple of months. I'm calling him as soon as I'm done talking to you."

"Duly noted. You're all right, then? This is what you needed?"

"I thought you understood."

He sighed. "Not exactly. I understood that you felt this was what you needed to do, that it had nothing to do with me, but I never understood why."

I shook my head. "Methos, it has everything to do with you. I didn't want to have to rely on you."

"You could."

"I know, that's not in doubt, but it's also not the point. By the time I made the decision, I knew the possibilities. Can you really tell me that it would work between us if you were my rescuer?"

There was a long moment of nothing. "No," he finally said. "No, I can't."

"I needed to know I'm with you because I want to be, not because I felt I had to. So, to answer your question, yes. This is what I needed, for me as much as for us. I'm a lot more confident than I thought I'd ever be."

"Good," he said and I could tell he was grinning. "Then the distance has been worth it. It's good to hear the real you coming out, more and more often."

If it had been anyone else, I would have questioned what made them think they knew the real me, especially when I wasn't sure I did. But it was Methos, and he'd proven more than once that he knew me better than I did. "I've missed you, though."

"Believe me, Kate, I've missed you, too. I should go; I've got some packing to do." He hesitated and I wondered if he'd ask. In the end, he did. "What made you even think about it?"

I hadn't wanted to tell him, but there really wasn't much way of getting around it. "The first time I went into town with Alban, I'd stopped at a cafe to take a break while he went after the last few things he needed. Someone joined me for a chat."

"Someone you knew?"

"Sort of. It was Cassandra."

There was a long pause. "Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked, anger evident in his tone.

"Because I knew this is how you'd react. I was afraid that if you knew, you'd go after her."

"You're not wrong," he growled, well and truly pissed. "She had no right..."

"It wasn't any sort of a challenge, Methos, that wasn't why she sought me out."

Methos didn't say anything for a long moment, but I could hear him breathing deeply and slowly, working to calm himself. "Then, why did she?" he finally asked.

"Ostensibly to give me a warning and some information. But, I think she delivered it in person so she could satisfy her curiosity."

"About what?"

"What else? How I can care so much about you when I know what you did."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback: Denver**

Kate sat at the outdoor table, sipping her drink and waiting for Alban. Funny, she thought, that his name in the Fe language translated into "snow fur" while it was also an English name meaning white cliff, or something along those lines. It had been a good day; she was becoming fond of Alban and enjoyed his company.

A shadow crossed her table as someone sat down across from her. Kate didn't look at the other woman but a glimpse was enough to tell her who it was. Somehow, she wasn't surprised.

They sat in silence for a long moment, until Kate broke the standoff. "Is there any point in pretending that I don't know who you are?"

"Not any more, I suppose," Cassandra said. "Do you always reveal your hand so quickly?"

"When I don't want to play games, yes. What do you want, Cassandra?"

There was another long silence, but the ball was in the Immortal's court and Kate was determined to leave it there.

"You don't like me much, do you?"

"I don't like the character of Cassandra. I don't know whether or not I like you."

She found that hard to believe. "Don't you?"

"The character was a shallow lay-of-the-week who became a bitter shrew with nothing but revenge on her mind. If you are, like my friends, much deeper than your character, then I don't know you well enough to either like or hate you."

"And if I'm no more than the character?"

"Then I don't hate you. I pity you, because you're already dead."

"If I am, you know whose fault it is."

"Yes. Yours." Kate finally turned to meet Cassandra's gaze. "I admit, I don't know what all he did to you, can't even imagine beyond what the show portrayed and the little he's embellished. But I do know that you're making a mistake in judging him by today's standards."

"The world being so much harder doesn't excuse his actions."

"We can only act by what we know and have experienced at the time. He was two thousand when he began riding with them, Cassandra, and that was two thousand years ago. As terrible, vicious and perhaps even evil as he was, that is not the entirety of who he is."

"How can you forgive him?"

Kate shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? This isn't forgiveness, it's acceptance of what he was and what he is and the gulf between them. There are only two people who can forgive him, Cassandra. Methos himself, and you."

"Never. You're asking something of me that's impossible."

"I'm not asking anything of you, but there's something you should keep in mind. It's not for the forgiven, not really, it's for the person doing the forgiving. You Immortals are lucky in that something like depression doesn't change your physiology in ways that are impossible to undo. But that doesn't change the fact that anger and hate does more harm to the one feeling them than to the person they're directed at." Kate shrugged. "But what do I know, right? I'm just a kid."

Cassandra studied Kate for a moment. "Who did you hate?"

"First it was my emotionally abusive, alcoholic grandmother, who lived with us. Then it was myself. I don't know, maybe it's not possible, given what he did. Like I said, I can't even imagine what you went through. But, maybe you should try."

"If it won't help him, why do you care?"

Kate smiled sadly. "Because I know how exhausted I feel after years. How tired are you after centuries? I don't hate you, Cassandra."

Cassandra looked away, saying nothing and Kate just waited, letting the other woman take in what had been said. Somehow, she thought that first question had been curiosity and not the real reason for Cassandra's having sought her out.

"You need to get away from him."

Kate's eyes narrowed in anger. "That's not going to happen."

"I know. You love him, don't you? Even though he scares you."

Kate smiled wryly. "As long as we're being honest, I'll tell the truth. Partly because he scares me, though I know he'd never hurt me."

"And if you thought he would?"

Even being honest Kate wouldn't have admitted this, but she half hoped to shock the Immortal. "Then he'd excite me."

Cassandra shook her head. "You should be careful what you wish for. He could hurt you more than you can imagine."

"Not in the way that I'm most worried about. Tell me what you have to tell me, Cassandra."

"You need to leave. Not for good," she sighed, sounding almost disappointed. "But he needs a partner, someone he can lean on, turn to when it becomes too much. And that won't be you, if you don't think you can survive without him."

"Why do you care? What have you seen?"

The Immortal turned back and Kate drew away from her, from the haunted look in her eyes. "That the stakes are so much greater than we know." Cassandra drew a book out of her coat and set it on the table. "You need to read that. Now, before you're not with him." With that, she left.

Kate looked at the book—A Game of Cat and Wolf—and felt the blood drain from her face as she recognized the figures on the cover.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood as the plane started unloading, not surprised to see that Methos was one of the first off, or that he'd spotted me before I'd spotted him. I was surprised by the moustache and goatee he'd grown, but only until I was in his arms. Then his lips were on mine in a gentle, tender, achingly sweet gesture that left us breathless and teary eyed. When it ended, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Methos," I murmured, only loud enough for him to hear.

His smile lit up his face. "Oh, Kate. I love you, too."

"So, uh, what's with this?" I asked, brushing his beard and moustache with my fingertips.

He grabbed my hand and planted a kiss on the palm before letting go. "It was time for a change. I couldn't come back here as David Addison while looking too much like Adam Pierson, could I?"

"I suppose not." It was, of course, just like him. But there was one thing that made me think that wasn't the entire story. "I'd be more likely to buy it if you weren't blushing." Only enough for me to notice, granted, but still.

He chuckled. "I was afraid that might give me away. You've become far too observant, you."

"And who's idea was it to play 'Spot the Watcher'?" During our trip, we'd had great fun trying to figure out who his new Watcher was. Though I doubted the Tribunal was too pleased; the one who'd lasted the longest had been there for only a week.

"Hmm, I guess it is my fault." He took my hand and led me through the terminal. "You seem to prefer the bearded to the clean shaven."

"Now that's love. It looks good."

He grinned. "Good. Truth be told, I've grown rather fond of it."

We retrieved his luggage then took it to the car. "Joe's?" he asked.

"Yeah, he lets me borrow it on occasion. Though, this time he all but threw the keys at me."

Methos laughed. Once we got in I put the key in the ignition, but he put his hand on mine before I could start the car. I looked over at him and the love I saw in his eyes took my breath away.

"I know what it cost you, to ask me to come back, to say it first. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

I laced my fingers through his. "You're worth the effort."

He leaned in and kissed me again, with a little more heat, this time. "Waiting is going to kill me," he moaned when we parted.

"Waiting?" I asked, starting the car.

"I plan on courting you properly."

"Oh." I pulled out and headed for the road. "Wow. It's been forever since I've dated."

He scoffed. "You think it's been a while for you? I haven't dated since the forties." He paused, considering. "Well, I did have girlfriends—and boyfriends, for that matter—back in the sixties, but I don't think that counts, exactly."

I chuckled. "Likely not."

Our first stop was his apartment. We didn't stay, stopping just long enough to drop his bags off and let him unpack the few little things he couldn't do without. Then we headed to Joe's for lunch.

"Did you have any plans for tonight?" Methos asked as I parked.

"I usually hang here the nights Joe's playing, but nothing I can't change."

"Then, would you go on a date with me?"

I smiled. "I'd love to. What should I wear?"

"A nice dress," he told me as we got out. "I'll pick you up about five?"

"I'll be ready."

He looked up at the strains of music from the bar. "Sounds like he's practicing."

"Yeah, he found a new bassist the other day."

They were playing a ballad when we stepped in and Methos grabbed my hand, drawing me close for a dance. When it ended, he cupped my cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"Take five, guys," Joe called when they finished. "Yeah, yeah, you two. Get a room, already."

Methos and I broke off laughing. "Hey, this is a room," he said, giving Joe a hug. "How're you doing, Joe?"

"Better, now." He stepped back and looked us over. "Yeah, you two look good together. But you take care of her, old man, or I'll take your head, myself. What?" he asked, seeing the look on my face. "Methos and MacLeod aren't the only ones who protect the people they love."

"You're sweet."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Joe."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, have a seat and something to drink. David Addison, right?" he asked, pitching his voice low.

"Yep. And, no offense, but I'm going to stand for a little while."

Joe waved the thought away. "You just came in from Hawaii, no offense taken. You coming tonight?"

Methos shook his head. "Sorry, I've got a hot date."

Joe looked at me, hiding a smile. "You're coming, right?"

"Sorry, Joe. I've got a hot date."

"Well, you're not wasting any time, are you?"

Methos grinned. "Now, why on earth would I do a thing like that?"

We stayed for a couple of hours before Joe took me home and Methos to get his car. I took the time to get ready, feeling as nervous as if it were a real first date, with the outcome still in doubt. I only had one dress—I'd have to change that, apparently—but I fussed over my hair, jewelry and make-up. The fact that I even bothered with make-up spoke to how much I wanted to impress him.

It was worth it, when I opened the door and his eyes widened slightly before he gave me a warm smile.

"You look lovely. Ready?"

"Thank you and yes." I closed and locked the door then took his arm. "You look good, yourself." He did, in an expensive, well-tailored suit. David Addison was far removed from the poor grad student, Adam Pierson.

Over the course of the evening, though, I realized that he may have looked different, but he hadn't changed his behavior. Well, except for being more romantic, but that was only to be expected given the change in our relationship.

It was on the ride home when I brought it up. "I have to admit, David Addison isn't quite what I expected."

He glanced at me. "You didn't realize?"

"Realize what?"

"That you haven't seen me play David, yet. When I'm with you, all you ever see is Methos."

Oh. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me."

He smiled. "It's one of the reasons I love you so much. I can be myself." He glanced at me, thoughtful. "I've been wondering. Cassandra made you think about it. What convinced you it was a good idea?"

I chuckled. "Not what, who. It was your little cub, actually."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback: _Shopi_ compound**

The black shape flowed out of the shadows, moving silently, but Kate didn't jump. It hadn't taken her long to get used to _Fe_ appearing out of nowhere; there had always been cats in her home and these were just larger versions.

"Ash," she greeted the black cat. The Alpha pair were both called Ash, or parent; the feline language was unisex. Between her fondness for Methos and her granddaughter's fondness for Kate, Sulfai had taken Kate under her wing, becoming a bit of a mother figure.

They walked for a while until they got to the outcropping over the lake. Kate settled down with her back against the tree, while Sulfai shifted into hybrid form and lay out in the sun.

"Which is your favorite form?"

Sulfai smiled. "It depends on what I'm doing. Four legs is best for playing and this is best for talking to those who know but can't understand _Fesar_. And furred is always best for sunning."

"Especially with your black fur, I'm sure," Kate chuckled. "I envy you that."

They fell silent for a moment, until Sulfai spoke. "You're troubled."

Kate sighed. "I had a conversation with Cassandra the other day, when Alban and I were in town. She brought up a good point."

Her tail thumped the ground. "You talked to her long enough to let her make a point?"

"I don't hate her, Ash. Not that I'm sure she believed that..."

"I doubt she would, after the way MacLeod's loyalties fell. What did she say?"

"That I should live my own life for a while. I shouldn't feel that I have to rely on him."

Sulfai thought about that for a moment. "That isn't what's bothering you, though."

"It is a little. I think she's right, but I don't want to hurt Methos, or make him think I don't want to be with him."

"If you need help explaining it to him, just ask. What is the real problem, _Fri_?"

Kate gave a quick smile, amused at being called "cub" by someone smaller than her. "She gave me a book, A Game of Cat and Wolf..."

"I'm familiar with it."

Kate nodded, somehow not surprised. "That's the world I come from. Do you know what it's like, to find out the world you thought you knew is a lie?" She chuckled humorlessly. "No, I suppose not. You _Fe_ know far too much."

"You're right, of course. I can only imagine."

"That's not the worst of it. There's a good chance I've been infected."

Sulfai was silent for a long moment. "We could tell you, if you want to know."

"That's something I'll have to think about."

"Of course. In the end, I think you are right about living your own life."

Kate sighed. "I was hoping you were going to talk me out of it."

"I may have, but under the circumstances... You could have much longer than either of you expected. Given that, I think he'd rather a partner than a damsel in distress. If you do it, though, you need to make him stay away. Only until you're settled, perhaps, but he will want to help. And if you are unsure at all, you will let him, which would defeat the purpose."

Kate nodded. "I know."

They fell silent for a long while, until they heard someone approaching. Methos, Kate decided; he was quieter than she was, but louder than any of the _Fe_. A moment later he stepped into view and nudged Sulfai with his toe.

"Move, brat. You're taking up all the sun."

She opened an eye and glared at him. "Is that any way to talk to your Alpha?"

Methos scoffed. "I knew you before you had a _hy ran_, and you're not my Alpha."

She sneezed laughter and stood. "I was going to hunt, anyway."

"Ah, yes, it has to be your idea to move," Kate chuckled.

Sulfai grinned. "You do know us." Then she sobered. "You should tell him," she said then disappeared into the trees.

"Tell who what?" Methos asked, stretching out in the sun.

"Tell you something I've been thinking a lot about," Kate sighed. She knew Sulfai had been talking about the book and not the decision to live on her own for a while, but she wasn't ready to discuss that with Methos just yet.

"I've wondered about that. I was hoping you'd tell me."

"I would have sooner, but I just wasn't sure how... I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

His heart contracted; that sounded ominous. "Whatever you need, Kate. What I want most is for you to be all right."

She offered him a reassuring smile. "I am. I can think about my family without feeling like I'm dying; I wasn't sure I ever would. But, I've never been on my own. I was married before I'd been graduated a year, moved from my mother's house to my husband's. I never thought about it, since we had our daughter to raise, but now..."

"Now, you don't have them to consider. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not quite sure, and here's where I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you," she said slowly. "Will you give me a chance to explain before you say anything?"

Methos nodded but didn't speak, afraid he wouldn't be able to keep the pain out of his voice. He was certain he knew what she was going to say, certain that he'd been a fool to think she could love him, regardless of appearances.

"Wherever I settle, I don't want you to come with. Just at first, but if you do you'll want to help me and I'll let you. I'm not trying to shut you out, but if I'm going to do this, I need to do it right. Otherwise, there'll be no point."

He felt a wave of relief. Of course, she hadn't said how she wanted him in her life, but she wasn't chasing him away. "I know. Will you do me a favor, then?"

"What's that?"

"Go to Paris. I'll worry about you a lot less if I know Joe's there to help you out."

She smiled. "Paris works."

"Thank you."

"Where will you go?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, yet. I have concerns in a number of places that I should check on. Probably Hawaii. Somewhere warm, anyway."

"And you're sticking me in Paris? I see how you are," she teased. Then, sobering, "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome," he said, even though he didn't exactly understand. Of course, he didn't exactly want to, he wanted to be able to tell her that it was a stupid idea, that she shouldn't even consider it. But, regardless, it was obvious that she felt it was necessary and he wasn't about to deny her. "Have you thought about when you want to go?"

"No, I only just decided to go through with it. Not for a couple of weeks at least; I'd like to stay for the next _abytmow_, at the very least."

Methos grinned. "Of course. Your cub's getting her _hy ran_, isn't she?"

"She really wants me to be there and how can I tell her no? So, sometime after that."

"If you need anything, you know you just need to ask."

Kate leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I do know, Methos, and I can't thank you enough. I'm not sure I would have gotten through this without you."

They fell silent, something that Methos rarely minded. It was one of the things he loved about her, that she understood the value of saying nothing, that she could enjoy just being with him as much as he enjoyed being with her. This time, though, he wanted to talk, to distract himself from the unpleasant mix of emotions. He was glad that she wanted to be on her own—it was the strongest indication yet that she was fine—but he didn't want to be so far away from her. He was a patient man and could wait as long as he had to for Kate, but that didn't mean he wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe pulled onto the quay and up to Duncan's barge. "Give me a minute, huh?"

I nodded. "Of course."

When Joe got out, Duncan smiled but said nothing, letting Joe be the one to speak first. After a moment he finally started, almost too low for me to hear. That was all right; I knew what he was saying.

"The whole thing is insane. You're asking me to believe in a demon, something I can't see, maybe never will see." He fell silent for a long, painful moment. "How can I do that, MacLeod?"

"Well, thanks for thinking about it." Duncan, disappointed but not surprised, turned to go back into the barge.

"I'm not done. I don't think I can believe in this thing, but I do believe in you."

Duncan smiled. "Thank you, Joe. That means a lot to me."

Joe nodded. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter whether or not I think this thing is real, because I brought someone who does."

That was my cue. I got out of the car and gave him as much of a smile as I could muster. "MacLeod."

A number of emotions crossed his face, hope and anger foremost among them. "Katie," he said coolly.

"I'll just let you two slug this thing out," Joe said, getting back in the car. "You know the number, you need a ride."

"Thanks, Joe." I climbed the gangplank. "Going to invite me in?"

He actually had to consider it. "Yeah," he finally said, holding the door for me.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't do this sooner," I said, leaning against the bar. There was nothing there but a mat for meditation and the bed. Not that I'd expected anything else.

"You didn't try very hard, did you?"

I reminded myself, again, not to let him bait me. "See, now you're going to have to let go of that anger if you're going to have any hope of..."

"Don't give me that holier-than-thou, I-know-more-than-you attitude, Katie," he snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"Then don't be an ass," I shot back. "Look, there are no reasons, no excuses, MacLeod, and I know that. All I have is what happened. Every time I thought about telling one of you... Richie was the only one who believed that Ahriman was real and that only because he knew you. I had no idea how to convince you before it happened, but I thought I'd know when it started, that I'd have a chance to tell you that you weren't imagining things. Unfortunately, the first I knew of it was the day it happened, when Ahriman came to me with an offer to send me home."

"And you believed him."

It was a statement and I finally knew what he really thought of me. I found that I was less angry than disappointed that he held me in such low regard. "Do you really think so little of me? I told him to go to hell. And then, I got cocky and let down my guard. You've heard him, the quiet, insidious whispers that make you question yourself and your worth. He played on the situation, on my sorrow and the depression that I'd been suffering from for nearly twenty years. I tried to kill myself and if Methos hadn't called when he did, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Duncan closed his eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I underestimated you."

"Yeah, no kidding. Are you ready to listen, now?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Never renounce the good mind," I said, taking out the paper I had brought with me. "This is a copy of a series of pictographs in an ancient cave somewhere relatively close; I'm not sure where. If you were to search Father Beaufort's archives, you'd find something written by a German mystic who said that evil is a force of hate that can only be defeated by love. Think about how he operates, by wheedling, goading, whispering poisoned words until you act."

"What are you saying?"

"That the only power Ahriman has is the power we give him." I put the paper on the bar. "Look that over. It should help."

He blinked as I started for the door. "That's it? I thought you came here to give me the answer."

"I came here to give you the information you need, but the answer? No. That's not how these things are done."

He grabbed my arm as I passed. "This isn't some show."

I spun, barely stopping myself from slapping him. So much for not letting him bait me. "You son of a bitch, do you really think I don't know that?" I bit out. "This is real life, yes, but there are rules to these things, whether in fiction or reality, and the biggest one is that the Champion has to figure it out his damn self. Even when he's a thickheaded bastard who doesn't understand the most important thing, even after 400 years. Now, if you'll excuse me?" I yanked my arm free and left. I didn't have anything more to say to him.

I decided to walk to Joe's, needing the time to blow off steam. Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod had been annoying as a character, but now he was downright insufferable. I knew he was full of sorrow and guilt, confused and angry, but he was always trying to find the good in everyone. Why not me? We'd never had what you would call a warm relationship, but... But, it had been destroyed when I'd failed to warn him about Richie's death. We were always going to be at odds, but I'd never imagined it would be this bad.

Bad enough that I'd happily take his head if he gave me half a chance.

I wasn't even halfway to the bar and nowhere close when I started thinking about stopping to give Methos a call. I was just about to go into a shop when Duncan pulled up.

"Need a ride?"

I almost said no, but the look in his eye told me he was trying to make amends. "Thanks."

We drove a block or two in silence. "What don't I understand?"

"Yin and Yang, MacLeod, Yin and Yang. That's the only type of black and white there is in this world."

He shook his head and I saw a bit of anger flare, but it faded quickly and he gave a harsh laugh. "You've been spending too much time with Methos. You're starting to speak in riddles, too."

"Oh, I've always been able to. I just prefer not to, unless the situation calls for it. Look, how have you been dealing with Ahriman? You've been fighting him, right?"

"Yes. How else would I...?"

"So, how's that working for you?"

This time, his anger didn't fade quite as quickly. "You know damn well how it's working."

"Yes, it's not working at all. Do you know what the definition of insanity is? It's doing the same thing in the same way in response to the same situation, and expecting different results. Time to shake things up a bit, Highlander. Time to do something different."

He took a moment to let that sink in then glanced at me. "How is Methos? I assume you've been with him all this time?"

"You would assume wrong. When I got out of the hospital, we traveled for a couple of months before I came back here and Methos went to Hawaii."

Duncan's expression turned dark; he knew how much Methos would have hated that. "Why?"

"Because I'd never been on my own, before. It was important to me to be with Methos because I wanted to be, rather than feeling I needed him."

"Oh," he said, mollified. "Is he still in Hawaii, then?"

"No, he came back a few months after I got settled. We've been dating since. I love him, MacLeod, that was never in doubt, but a relationship would not have worked if he were my rescuer, rather than my partner."

"No, I suppose not." He heaved a sigh. "Look, you and I are never going to be friends, but we need to keep it civil around Methos and Joe. I don't want them caught between us."

I nodded. "Agreed, neither of them deserves that."

"Besides, I value Methos' friendship too much."

"He would..."

"Choose you in a heartbeat. And that's the way it should be. You've given him a level of acceptance he's never known." He pulled up to the bar. "He's lucky to have you."

I smiled. "Thank you. Coming in?"

"Is it as significant as it seems that the Champion in your pictographs didn't have a weapon?"

I hid a smile. "Yes."

He nodded. "Then, no. I think I know what to do, and I don't want to put this off. I'll let you know when it's done." He smiled wryly. "If I can."

"Have faith, MacLeod. You may be a prick, but you are the good guy."

He glared at me. "Thank you for your overwhelming confidence."

I just grinned and got out to watch him drive away. After he was gone, I headed into the bar.

"Hey, lady. How'd it go?"

"Doesn't look like it came to blows," Methos said, eying me carefully.

"It came close a couple of times, but no punches were thrown. We've declared a truce."

"So, it's not all hunky dory?" Joe said, handing me a soda.

"Hardly. But, we have agreed to keep our friends out of it."

Methos gave me a quick kiss. "I didn't think we'd have to worry about that."

"So, what do we do, now?"

"We wait, Joseph, my boy," Methos said loftily. "All we can do is wait."

"Well, I need something to do," Joe said, going to the stage. He settled on the stool and picked up his guitar then looked at us. "Unless there are any objections?"

Methos scoffed. "Hardly. You know how much we enjoy your music."

We chatted off and on and listened to Joe play as we waited to hear from Duncan. It was a few hours later when, to our surprise, the door opened and he came in. He went behind the bar for a glass then joined Methos and I at the table. The three of us watched in silence as he poured himself some Scotch and knocked it back.

"It's over," he said.

"Thank God for that," Joe sighed from the stage. "You okay, Mac?"

Duncan hesitated a moment before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Katie."

I just nodded. It was bittersweet; I'd saved a number of lives, but not the one I'd most desperately wanted to. I closed my eyes against a swell of tears, but one escaped to roll down my cheek. It didn't get far before Methos leaned in and kissed it away.

"Okay?" he murmured.

"Just missing Richie."

"I know."

"Can I make a request?" Duncan asked.

Joe grinned. "Let me guess," he said then went into a fast paced number.

"Richie loved this one," Duncan said to no one in particular. Then, to Methos, "Do you remember when he found out who you were?"

"When you made me tell him, you mean," Methos said without any real rancor.

I knew what had happened—it had been one of my favorite episodes—but Duncan obviously wanted to talk about Richie. "That sounds like a story."

"It started when Richie met..."

Joe gave up playing to join us and put in his two cents' worth. Then that story brought up another and another and another, until we were laughing, having the wake we hadn't been able to a year before.

It was late when Duncan gave us a fond smile. "Thank you for this."

"We all needed it," Joe told him. "We loved Richie, too."

"Well, maybe not you," I said to Methos.

"Cheeky," he shot back. "He was a good kid. You taught him well, MacLeod."

"Not well enough," Duncan said. But there was no real bitterness in his voice.

"I wasn't talking about sword play."

Duncan smiled. "Thank you. This has been good, but I should go get some rest after my ordeal."

"Hang on a minute, would you? I'd like you to stick around for this."

"For what?"

Methos said nothing as Joe got up and headed to the bar.

"Methos?" I prompted.

He glanced at me and smiled, though he didn't meet my gaze. "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly then turned sideways in his chair, took my hand and dropped to one knee. I'd never seen him at a loss for words, but it took him a couple of tries. "Katelyn, will you marry me?"

It took me a minute to find my voice. "Yes, Methos. Of course I will."

I hadn't seen him pull out a ring, but he slid one on my finger before drawing me into his arms for a long kiss.

When we parted, he gave me a dazzling smile. "You just made me a happy, happy man."

I smiled back. "Good, because you've made me just as happy."

"Here," Joe said, handing us each a glass of what looked like champagne. "Grape juice, since the lady doesn't drink."

"Sounds like you were ready for this."

Joe just gave me an unapologetic grin.

"To the happy couple," Duncan said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Joe, I..."

"No," I interrupted.

Methos frowned. "What no?"

"That, no. You've got MacLeod, who else would I get?"

"I'm sure Connor..."

"I don't know Connor. Any other suggestions?"

Joe was completely confused. "What's going on?"

"They're fighting over you," Duncan said, amused. "Give it up, Methos. Even I have to admit she's right."

"Ha!"

Methos rolled his eyes. "Fine, I know when I'm beat. MacLeod, would you be my best man?"

"I'd be honored. Even if I am your second choice."

"You're not going to let me hear the end of this, are you?"

Duncan grinned. "Not a chance."

I laughed and turned to Joe. "Would you give me away?"

He grinned. "I'd love to."

We finished our faux champagne then said our good byes. As Methos was talking to Joe, Duncan drew me aside.

"I may not like you, but you've made a good friend very happy and for that I thank you."

"He's safe with me. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "It's obvious how you feel. Hell, you were half in love with him before you ever came here."

"I was not," I said, indignant. "Infatuated, maybe. In lust, definitely. But it wasn't until _after_ I got here that I was in love."

"Oh, well, my mistake," he said dryly. "Seriously, Katie... Kate. There's no doubt in my mind how devoted you are to each other. Concern for him is not why I don't like you."

"I didn't really think so. I figured it was because I constantly challenge your deepest held beliefs, love baiting you and have no moral compass."

He looked at me for a moment, surprised, then smiled wryly. "That's about it, yes."

I refrained from reminding him that those were only three of the traits Methos and I shared.

"Ready, love?" Methos called from the door.

I nodded. "Bye, MacLeod. Joe."

"Good night, Kate."

Methos took my hand, holding it up to admire the ring as we stepped outside. "That looks every bit as good on your hand as I thought it would. Sorry about the diamonds, but I didn't want there to be any doubt as to what it means."

I'd never been a big fan of diamonds, but these alternated with blue sapphires, giving the ring some color. "It's perfect. Especially since you remembered I don't like gold, either."

"Couldn't help it. I got it just after you mentioned that."

It took me a minute to remember when that was. The answer shocked me. "Methos, I hadn't even been here a month. You didn't even know..."

"I knew I loved you, I knew I was still falling, I knew it would look perfect on your hand and I knew you would be worth the wait, no matter how long it took. And look at that, I'm four for four."

"Can't argue with success like that, I suppose," I said, giving him a kiss before getting into the car.

"Not at all," he said once he was in. "What were you and MacLeod talking about?"

"I was making sure he knew that I'm not about to hurt you, and he was making sure that I knew he wasn't worried about it."

He glanced at me before pulling onto the road. "I think I actually followed that. Thank you for not making us choose. Though, you do know I'd choose you, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, MacLeod said that, too."

"Oh?"

"He also said that's the way it should be."

Methos nodded. "He's right."

As always, when we got to my building, he walked me to my door. "We'll have to start thinking about where to spend our honeymoon."

"Somewhere warm."

He chuckled. "We'll talk about it. I surprised you?"

"Very much. I was expecting something, but nothing so public."

"If you don't want a public ceremony..."

"No, I don't mean that."

"Good." He kissed me, long and deep, leaving me breathless.

"Just, let's not wait too long, huh?"

He chuckled. "No, nothing fancy. You do know why I want a public ceremony, don't you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"I'll explain later, then. Good night, Kate."

"Good night, love."

Inside my apartment I locked up and got ready for bed, already starting to think about what I would get rid of when I moved in with Methos. It hadn't been easy and I would still have my bad days, but I was okay, and looking forward to opening a new chapter.


End file.
